Maid Miko!
by Uchiha B
Summary: It was just a job to pay for her college... it's not like she would actually enjoy working in a Maid Café or anything! IY xover inter-connected drabbles, Installment 24: The Avengers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing

What fandom do you want to see?

* * *

"..."

"Oh, come on, Kagome!" Shippou whined, waving around the uniform in front of her face, " _You_ were the one who said you wanted to work to save up for college! This is a perfectly good job and I will pay you good!"

Kagome felt her brow twitch and almost wanted to reconsider Sesshoumaru's 'offer' to give her the money needed for her future education, but she had ultimately turned it down because she knew he would somehow twist that debt completely in his favour.

But still...!

"Why do you even _own_ a Maid Café to begin with!?" Kagome asked, staring at the black and white uniform he held, "And the skirt is too short!"

Shippou pouted, "It's not any shorter than your school uniform skirt," He pointed out, giving a look to the plaid blue skirt which she grabbed defensively, "I think you'll be able to attract so many customers since you're so cute~!" He grinned when she flushed slightly, "And just think of all the tips you can make on top of the wage you will get!"

The Miko snatched the maid uniform out of his hands to get a better look and she did notice that it would not be any more revealing than her school uniform since the chest area didn't seem low enough to reveal any cleavage, "I don't know..."

"All you would need to do is waitress and call the customers 'Master' or 'Mistress'," The Kitsune snickered when Kagome gaped at him, "That way you get the best tips. This _is_ a Maid Café after all. "

Her first urge was to immediately deny the job, but the thought of getting a high wage for a waitress job was simply too tempting to pass up, "Double the pay and I'll do it." She said with a final tone.

"You got it~!" Shippou said happily, "You can start as early as tomorrow if you want!" He grinned even wider, "But first, you gotta try on the uniform so I can see it! And make sure you wear the thigh-highs!" He received a light smack on the head for the perverted expression on his handsome face.

"Hentai!"


	2. Kuroko no Basuke I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: kakashixangela

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

"Welcome, Master-sama and Mistress-sama!"

Pink eyes immediately widened just as they were greeted with a bright smile after they had entered the Maid Café she had insisted they have lunch in, "You're..." Momoi covered her cheeks to hide the sudden redness they took on, "You're so cute~!"

Kagome blinked with her smile frozen in place, "T-thank you, Mistress-sama," She stammered a bit, not expecting to be called 'cute' by a girl, "You can sit right over here." She gestured for them to follow her to a table for two right by the window.

"Eh..." Blue eyes took in the maid in a lazy manner, "It looks like Satsuki is right for once," Aomine stared at their maid waitress, zeroing on her chest area and was rather disappointed there was no visible cleavage, "I guess this won't be a waste of time."

"So mean, Dai-chan!" Momoi pouted, "I'm surprised that _I'm_ the one who suggested we come in here," She looked to Kagome again and giggled, "I'm so happy that we did~!"

"I-I'm glad," Kagome looked a little taken back, but quickly put up a friendly front, "What can I get you, Mistress-sama and Master-sa–!?"

"Well, they aren't bad either way," Aomine interrupted, staring intently on an area that was just a little too low to be her face, "You a C?"

"W-what?!" The Miko flushed deeply, rather mortified that he had actually guessed correctly just by looking, "Even if you are my Master-sama, I think that is still very inappropriate, don't you?" She resisted the urge to cover her breasts with her arms.

"I think they are rather lovely," Momoi said happily, much to Kagome's surprise and embarrassment, "Much more fitting than a B."

"I don't think I've ever seen such blue eyes on a girl," Aomine stated, getting right into her face to give her another full-body look over, "Even if yours aren't as big as Horikita Mai's, you would probably make a good idol."

"I..." Kagome snapped her jaw shut, "Did you actually come here to eat, Master-sama and Mistress-sama?" She asked in exasperation, feeling a bit snarky, "Or to just gawk at me?" She knew she wasn't being a good 'maid', but this was just too much for her.

"You're just too adorable _not_ to gawk at!" Momoi cheerfully said, grabbing her hands, "I would really love if you could come to one of our basketball games to cheer us on! I'm sure Dai-chan would like that!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked rather confused, _'What is this?'_ She wondered, _'I just want to take their order!'_ She held back a sigh, "Please take a look at the menu, Mistress-sama, I am sure there is something to your liking."

"Heh," Aomine smirked, "I like you, Maid-chan. Come to our game in two days or I'll drag you there myself," With that, he and Momoi finally sat down at the table she assigned to them and picked up the menu, "Oi, I want teriyaki burger."

.

.

.

Was this really going to be her job...?


	3. Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry if I skip your request (as I can only do series I've seen/read)

For: kanamelover101 and Moon Smurf

* * *

Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

* * *

She was glaring.

Though he probably could not fault her for it.

"Welcome, Master-sama and Mistress-sama!" The maid that greeted them looked strangely relieved after they had stepped into the Maid Café, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. Allow me to direct you to your seat!"

"Stop staring!" Misaki hissed, punching Usui in the arm when Kagome was not looking, "I know you're a pervert, but we're not here to ogle the maid uniforms!" She said in a harsh whisper.

"But the skirt is shorter than your maid uniform~" Usui teased, earning himself another glare before he lazily shrugged, "I know, we're here to scope out the 'competition'."

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked with a smile, finding herself a lot more cheerful now that she knew it was not Aomine coming in to drag her to see his game or whatever, "Would you like a different table?"

"No, no!" Misaki waved her arms almost comically, "This is good! Right, Usui?!" Her face flushed when Kagome kept on smiling despite her too-loud response.

"I will sit wherever you want me to, Kagome-chan," Usui said in a charming manner, ignoring Misaki's eye roll, "Even in the bathroom if I must."

"That will not be necessary for my Master," Kagome, much to Misaki's relief, did not immediately fall for Usui's charm like a lot of other girls did, "I will give Master-sama and Mistress-sama the best that I can."

Usui quirked his brow when he spotted Misaki's flush deepening and he knew she was having a hard time from giggling over how adorable their maid was, _'She does have a soft spot for girls.'_

"S-so what's it like working here?" Misaki cleared her throat, looking every which way but at Kagome when she looked curiously at the question, "I-if you don't mind me asking. Boys don't harass you, do they?"

"Ahaha," Kagome's brow twitched and she unconsciously looked to the door where she honestly expected a certain blue-haired, dark-skinned male to come crashing in at any moment, "Do you need more time for your orders?"

 _'She didn't answer the question,'_ Both Misaki and Usui thought with a sweat drop, watching as Kagome's eye began to twitch, _'Clearly they do.'_

Even if this café technically was competition to Maid Latte, Misaki could not just stand by and let a girl be harassed if she could help it, "Kagome-san, if any boy tries anything funny to you while I'm here, then let me–!?" She was interrupted when the door to the café was slammed open.

"Oi, where is my Maid-chan?!"

"I am terribly sorry, Master-sama and Mistress-sama," Kagome said quickly, feeling a heavy sweat begin to build when she noticed it was Aomine who had entered, "But the owner will be glad to serve you momentarily!"

"A-ah, Kagome-san?" Misaki blinked when the maid immediately fled into the backroom upon the sight of the tall male stepping into the café.

"Hmm," Usui smirked at Misaki's confusion, "I bet he likes the skirt too." He said approvingly and, once more, received a glare from his female companion.

"Perverted alien!"


	4. Fruits Basket I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: septembergirl910 and moonlight468

* * *

Fruits Basket

* * *

"Why here?"

Sohma Ayame smiled flamboyantly, hearing the annoyance in his younger brother's voice, "Come now, Yuki," He gestured eagerly to the waitress coming towards them with a friendly expression, "We are here to admire the maid uniforms!"

"That's it," Sohma Yuki's brow twitched and he turned back towards the door, "I'm going home." He said in a flat voice, already irritated with his older brother's presence.

"Welcome! I am Higurashi Kagome," Kagome greeted, stilling almost immediately once she reached the two males that had entered the café, _'Strange auras,'_ She blinked, _'They seemed to be somewhat possessed.'_

"Oh, sweet Maid-chan~" Ayame grabbed her hand enthusiastically, startling her, "How are you enjoying the uniform?" He asked with a glint in his golden eyes, "They are one of my designs after all!"

Both Kagome and Yuki stared at him for a moment, clearly surprised at the information, "It's..." The Miko struggled with her words, "So the skirt was always meant to be this short?" She asked as her eyes slightly twitched.

She had just always assumed the skirt's length was Shippou's perverted doing...

Ayame seemed to sparkle(?) as he opened his mouth, about to respond to her question when Yuki violently pushed him out of the way, looking even more irritated than before.

"I apologise in advance for this man's behaviour," Yuki bowed, "I will do my best to keep him in line, Kagome-san." He looked back up with his violet eyes, feeling something in him shudder in the presence of this girl.

"It's not a problem," Kagome smiled, though it was a bit strained as she watched as Ayame whined in exaggeration about Yuki 'shoving such beauty', _'I just noticed he sort of resembles Sesshoumaru...'_

And wow, that was disturbing.

"Perhaps we should come back another time." Yuki said warily, glancing over to two other tables as he felt glares piercing into his person.

"Oh, don't mind Aomine," Kagome rolled her eyes, glaring over at his table as he let out an irritated noise, "He doesn't like me talking to other guys for some reason," Her voice lowered, "And Misaki-chan isn't fond of men talking to me either."

"Ah, I see..." Yuki smiled, feeling that Kagome was a pleasant person and that Tohru would certainly enjoy her company.

"If you would follow me to your table..." Kagome began, but let out a surprised noise when Ayame moved quickly to catch her attention again, though he managed to trip over his own feet in the process.

"Watch out!" Yuki called out in alarm and his eyes grew wide as his brother fell into the girl, knocking them both over in the process. He closed his eyes, waiting for the puff of smoke, transformation, and the surprised scream from Kagome.

Only none of it happened.

 _'What!?'_ Both Yuki and Ayame thought as the latter stayed in his human form while Kagome managed to pull herself up from underneath the elder Sohma and offered him a hand up, _'What happened!?'_

"Thank you," Ayame said dazedly as Kagome pulled him up to his feet, "I'm fine." He answered as she asked if he was okay.

"Oi, don't touch my Maid-chan!" Aomine stood up, cracking his knuckles, though he let out a snort when Kagome glared at him, clearly warning him to stay down.

Misaki silently agreed with Aomine, though without the 'my maid' part.

"Come on, I'll get you some tea to start." Kagome said, leaving the front room as the two brothers finally sat down at their table, though neither were able to rip their eyes away from her.

Why didn't the curse work with her?


	5. Shingeki no Kyojin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Moon Smurf and Miko Vampire

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

* * *

"What the...?"

Kagome glanced to the entrance of the café where a loud noise had sounded, _'What was that...?'_ She thought, heading over to see what had made such a commotion.

The other two occupants looked on warily and Kagome could only guess that they were annoyed that she was no longer paying attention to them.

She quite enjoyed Yuki's company, though for the last few visits, he had been slowly steering the topic of conversation towards the supernatural and mythology and she could only wonder if he knew about the spirit that was possessing him.

As for Aomine – seriously, didn't he have basketball games to go to or something?

"What the fuck?"

It wasn't the fact that the male voice had cursed, but the fact that it was in English.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern, hoping her accent wasn't too bad as she stared at the man who seemed to have fallen into the café out of nowhere, though she could vaguely sense power that was eerily similar to the well.

The man glared at her with dark grey eyes, quickly standing up (he was only a few inches taller than herself) as he brandished two broken blade-like weapons in front of him, "Who are you?" He spat, clearly ready to attack.

 _'Did... he come from another time? Another dimension?'_ Kagome blinked, seeing the uniform and cloak that he was wearing and if she didn't know better, she would have said he was cosplaying, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's your name?"

Levi observed the strange surroundings with narrowed eyes, wondering where he was. The last thing he could remember was jumping down some dry well to escape from the Titans when their latest mission had went to hell, "Levi Ackerman." He answered after determining she was not a threat and he lowered his broken blades.

And he would never admit out loud, even under torture, that her maid uniform was tempting.

Kagome smiled, "Would you like some tea, Levi?" She asked, directing the man to a table, who seemed perplexed about the situation, though he was hiding it very well.

Levi nodded, sitting in his chair while Kagome went to fetch him his much-needed tea, _'What the fuck happened?'_ He thought, eyeing Aomine and Yuki, who were glaring right back at him, _'Why are these two sitting here without a damn care in the world?'_

Were they even worried about Titans at all?

"Here you go!" Kagome came back a moment later, placing the tea in front of him, "I'm not sure what your situation is, but you should eat something," She gestured to the menu, "Order anything and it's on the house!"

"What!?" "Kagome-san!" She could hear Aomine and Yuki in the background and the former's complaint about 'special treatment', but largely ignored it for the moment.

"Tch," Levi snorted, staring at her skirt for a second before he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, "Is this a brothel?" He asked since that was the only reason he could think of as to why her maid uniform was so short and why those other two were so untroubled.

Aomine choked on his coffee while Yuki dropped his teacup from pure shock at the question.

Kagome's eye twitched and she leaned closer so Aomine and Yuki could not hear her, "You might be from a different place, but I don't appreciate being called a prostitute," She warned with a terrifying smile and Levi clutched the hilt of his blades tighter, "Your order?"

"Worse than a damn Titan..."


	6. Fate Stay Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: farronewp

* * *

Fate/Stay Night

* * *

"We're alone, Maid-chan."

Kagome had to roll her eyes at Aomine's smug smirk, "Yes, Master-sama," She had long since learned that he gave her bigger tips when calling him that title, "We are."

Levi was currently staying in a small apartment that Shippou had provided him since the fox refused to let the man stay at the shrine when she had offered as Levi had no where else to go.

All she could get out of Levi was that he and his companions fought against monsters called Titans, who had somehow managed to push humanity to the brink of extinction where he was from. But surprisingly, Levi was settling in relatively well for someone who had fallen into a completely different world.

 _'I wonder if I could purify these Titans?'_ Kagome wondered, serving Aomine his coffee as his smirk widened, growing more arrogant since all her attention was all on him and only him for the moment.

Until she sensed _it_.

"All bow down in my glorious presence!"

The two occupants looked up when the door slammed open and a handsome man with golden hair wearing casual clothes stepped inside the café.

"Oi, Kise! What the hell are you–!?" Aomine began before realising that this man was _not_ his former teammate, _'I know he has two sisters, but does he have a long lost brother he never told me about?'_

Kagome's fingers trembled on the tray she was holding, seeing the golden aura that this man possessed, _'A God...?_ _'_ She swallowed thickly.

"Oh?" Gilgamesh's red eyes immediately zeroed in on Kagome, choosing to ignore Aomine's insolence for the moment to focus on the extremely rare find, "What's this?" His expression turned into pure greed, "A Priestess? In this wretched day and age?"

"The hell...?" Aomine muttered, eyeing Kagome since she seemed uncharacteristically nervous to be in the presence of this Kise lookalike.

"A-ah," Kagome felt sweat begin to build, "I am Higurashi Kagome," There was no way she could refer to this male as 'Master' lest she encourage him, "What can I get you?"

"Hmm, your attire is quite pleasing to me," Gilgamesh noted the maid uniform, moving until he was in Kagome's personal space like he had every right to be there, "I have decided!" He placed a hand under the Miko's chin to force her to look at him, "It will become your honour to serve and devote your everything to me and me alone!"

"Oi!" Aomine stood up, glaring at the overconfident blond. He had no idea what this 'Priestess' nonsense the man was spouting about, but he wasn't about to let this whack job touch his Maid-chan, "Get your–!?"

"Any more from your unworthy mouth, mongrel, then I will slay you where you stand," Gilgamesh sneered, "You are fortunate enough that I wish no bloodshed in the presence of my Priestess."

 _'He...'_ Aomine felt his legs shake and a fear build up inside him, though did his best to not allow it to show externally as something he had thought impossible actually happened, _'He is worse than Akashi!'_

Kagome frowned, slapping away the hand that held her captive, "This is a café," She glared at Gilgamesh, who seemed surprised at first and then quite amused, "Not a battlefield," She steeled herself against the conflicting emotions of standing before a God of all beings, " _What_ is your order?"

"Such entertainment!" Gilgamesh chuckled, moving past the shaken Aomine to sit at a table, "Bring me the best you have to offer and feed me yourself, my Priestess!" His amusement only rose at the girl's muttered defiance.

"Like hell I will..."


	7. Ouran High School Host Club

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: bluephoenixflame98, Thornado, strawberryMIKO, SeaShellSakura, moonlight468, Karkatsbabe, Foofafie, CK, Meeshkla18, and fyretyger86

Though my birthday was a few days ago, a few extra reviews would make a really nice gift!

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

"Oi, Satsuki!"

The pink-haired girl ignored Aomine's annoyed call and continued on to swoon over their server, "Oh, Kagome-chan, you look so handsome!"

"You really think so?" Kagome asked a bit self-consciously, not quite sure if she suited the waiter outfit Shippou had given her for 'cross-dressing' day, "Thank you, Mistress-sama."

Even she herself had been surprised how androgynous she looked when she tied back her hair and bound herself with tight bandages, though there was still a slight curve to her chest if one looked closely enough (not that she would let anyone).

Momoi seemed to swoon again while Aomine huffed, grumbling under his breath about the 'lack of skirt today'.

The trio all glanced up when the door opened and both Kagome and Aomine tensed when they spotted the blond who had entered.

"What the hell is up with all the Kise lookalikes lately?" Aomine muttered, feeling himself tremble at the thought of Gilgamesh – who thankfully, had not shown up today since he did not live in Tokyo but a city over called Fuyuki.

"Wah~ so _this_ is a Maid Café?" The teen male seemed absolutely entranced by the surroundings, "I had no idea that commoners enjoyed such things!"

"Hello, Master-sama!" Kagome approached the customer, bowing slightly, "I am Higurashi Kagome. Would you like to take a seat over here?"

"Ah! Is this _not_ Maid Café?" Tamaki blinked at the waiter, "But I'm sure the sign said..." He wondered out loud.

"What an idiot," Aomine scoffed, rolling his eyes as Momoi covered her mouth to muffle her giggle, "Only an idiot couldn't tell Kagome is a girl."

"Err," Kagome kept on her smile, "Today is 'cross-dressing' day, so normally I am a maid," She stated, "I am sorry if it is not to your liking, Master-sama."

"Y-y-you're a girl!?" Tamaki gasped dramatically as a flush spread across his cheeks, "Is it such a typical practise amongst commoners to cross-dress?!"

Kagome furrowed her brows, slightly annoyed with being addressed as a 'commoner', "I could not say, Master-sama," She shrugged, "Though there are probably a decent number of cross-dressers among the rich as well."

"Are you still in high school?" Tamaki broke himself out of his fantasies and grabbed her hands like a certain wolf, "Even if you are female, you still make a handsome male!"

"Umm, thank you." Kagome sent a thankful look towards Momoi when she stopped Aomine from physically getting up to break them apart.

"I was thinking of adding a new member to the Host Club," Tamaki said, not noticing Kagome freezing at the mention, "You can transfer to Ouran Academy and help us hosts who had too much free time on our hands to charm the ladies, who also have so much free time to spare!"

 _'So some rich people are clueless to reality,'_ Kagome thought, sending a glare at the tan basketball player when he began to snicker loudly, "I don't think..."

"Hmm, perhaps you would make a good 'Servant' or 'Submissive' type?" Tamaki tilted his head before sniffling, "Ah! I wish I hadn't lost Kyouya in the crowd of commoners! He would know what to do!"

"Hell no!" Aomine called out roughly, causing Kagome to sigh and Tamaki to tremble, "If Kagome is going to be anyone's sub, she'll be mine!"

"You're starting to sound like Goldie from the other day, Master Aomine," Just the thought of Gilgamesh had Kagome twitching all over again, "And for all your information, outside of this job, I'm no one's servant!" Her smile turned frighteningly forced, causing Tamaki to whimper for his partner, "So then, Master-sama, what will you order?"

"K-Kyouya!"


	8. Omake I

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T?

What is this... I don't even ORZ

* * *

 _'A full house?'_

Kagome blinked as she took a glance at all the tables, which had mostly been filled by this strangely busy day.

Even Levi had shown up for a cup of tea and though his expression was that of his usual impassiveness, she could tell he was slightly irritated by the noise in the café.

 _'The only one who didn't show up is that blond rich kid clueless to reality.'_ Kagome thought, shuddering at the thought of his promise that he would come again, only with his friends so they learn the ways of the 'commoner maid café'.

 _'Still, I think I would rather have the rich kid here than the God,'_ She took a chance to look at Gilgamesh, who was (thankfully) entertaining himself with their most expensive wine rather than harassing her, _'Aomine is oddly quiet when he's around...'_

Either way, she didn't have to time to ponder when she had orders to serve.

 _'Strawberry shortcake,'_ Kagome hurried back into the main room, moving swifter than usual so she could keep up with their customers, _'This is Misaki-chan's order...'_

The Miko really should have seen it coming with her luck.

She tripped.

 _'Seriously!?'_ Kagome thought, vaguely hearing various cries of her names as she slowly moved so she was on her knees, _'Does fate hate me that much?'_ She ignored the food that had been smeared over her face in the fall.

"How unsightly, Priestess," Gilgamesh's amused voice sounded in front of her and she sent him a weak glare, "But since you are under my service, I will do you the honour of allowing you to take my hand."

"Shut it, Goldie," Aomine's voice was behind her, and though she could hear a slight tremble in it, she had to admit he was being pretty daring to talk back to such a powerful God (not that he knew that, of course), "Oi, Kagome! I didn't think you were such a klutz!"

Kagome let out a silent sigh, noticing that everyone with the exception of Levi had stood up to see if she was okay, _'How embarrassing...'_

She really needed a distraction.

~00~

"What was that noise!?"

Shippou slammed open the door and moved into the main room, blinking when he noticed a group of customers crowded in one area, "What the hell is goi–!?" He gasped in horror at the sight.

"Oh, Shippou-chan," Kagome murmured, "It was nothing. I just fell is all," She said quietly, but when no response came, she furrowed her brows, "Shippou-chan?"

Shippou looked as though he didn't even hear her as his wide green eyes zeroed in on her face, "W-what is that?" He asked shakily, "Suspicious white stuff all over your face?" He took a step back, noting her suggestive position on her knees between two males, who were standing both in front of her and behind her, "Surrounded by so many people?"

"What...?" Kagome touched her face, wiping away some whipped cream, "Shippou-chan, it's _definitely_ not what your perverted mind is thinking..." She began, but the fox was too lost in delusions to hear.

"How did this even happen?" Shippou asked no one in particular as his face twitched like he was broken, "Kagome, you can't even hold hands with the guy you like without having a blushing fit!" He cried out, much to the Miko's embarrassment and to the interest of a few males, "Have you plunged into a world of depravity without me even noticing!?"

"Shut up!" Kagome screeched, immediately standing so she could stomp her way to Shippou, "And use your damn nose!" She hissed low enough, "A man whore like you should be able to tell the difference between whipped cream and... a-and–!" She couldn't even bring herself to say the word

"Oh, Kagome! You should have come to me if you wanted to learn such things!" Shippou sniffled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, "You will always remain pure in my eyes, no matter what depths you sink to!"

"S-shut the hell up!" Kagome wanted to find the nearest hole to crawl into when she felt the many eyes of the customers piercing into her person, "G-go die, Shippou!"

And from the lone table in the corner, Levi could only roll his eyes and sip calmly at his tea as Kagome shrieked at the redhead owner while everyone else simply looked on – Goldie and Tan looking just a little too interested.

 _'So damn noisy...'_


	9. Axis Powers Hetalia

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Momoko and FlowingSakura

* * *

Axis Powers Hetalia

* * *

Never.

He would never admit it to anyone (hell, not even to himself) that he was the most terrified he ever was in his entire life.

" _What_ fall?" Kagome smiled and it was probably the most frightening thing he ever saw, "I'm afraid you must be mistaken, Master-sama. I recall no such thing ever happening," Her grip tightened on her pencil and Aomine gaped when it snapped in half under the pressure, "What can I get you?"

Damn, so much for teasing her then...

He muttered his order and was relieved when her horrifying smile finally disappeared as she wrote it down using her broken pencil. The basketball player was still too unnerved to even feel annoyance when the door opened and a lone male walked in.

"Ah!" Kagome turned to greet him with a friendly expression and immediately sensed he was not human, "Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome!" She said cheerfully, _'His aura seems familiar, but not at the same time.'_

It was a bit confusing.

The male instantly froze in his step as his dull eyes widened exponentially, "K-K-Kagome-sama!?" He gasped, causing her to blink, "I-is that really you!?"

The Miko could hear Aomine's loud noise of irritation, but ignored it, "I'm sorry, Master-sama," She sent him an apologetic smile, "Have we met before?"

" _M-Master-sama_!?" The male quickly covered his nose, hoping he could stop the sudden gush of blood, "Please, forgive me," He said after a moment of trying to regain his composure, "My name is Honda Kiku." He bowed, a bit sorrowful he could not reveal himself with his true identity.

Not with anyone else around anyways.

 _'He seems really familiar for some reason,'_ Kagome thought, but pushed it out of her mind for now as she led Japan to his seat, "What can I get you, Master-sama?"

Japan didn't even appear to hear her and simply continued to stare at her with disbelieving eyes, much to her confusion, _'It really is her,'_ He thought, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he recalled memories from almost five hundreds years ago, _'She is alive.'_

Of course, being the nation itself, he had been most aware of the Shikon no Tama and the threat of Naraku during the Sengoku Era, but since he had a child's body back then, he had always found himself too shy to approach the group that had saved him.

So instead, he had always watched him from afar and had been especially fascinated with the strange girl named Kagome. It had been very upsetting, almost devastating, to learn that she had disappeared once Naraku had been defeated once and for all.

To think that he would see her again...!

"Master-sama?" Kagome asked, forcing Japan out of his thoughts and he flushed deeply when he noticed how close she was to him, "Would you like some tea to start with?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Kagome-sama." It took everything out of Japan to maintain his composure and not to just wrap his arms tightly around her. She had never officially met him and that would look far too weird.

Kagome nodded, a bit puzzled as to why this nonhuman was referring to her as such, "I'll get it right away, Master-sama." She gave Aomine a warning glare before leaving the room to fetch the tea.

"Hey, just a warning to you, kid," Aomine was quick to notice that this new guy was only a few inches taller than Kagome herself, "Maid-chan is mine. She already has too many begging for her attention, especially that damn Goldie."

Japan blinked once, turning to Aomine from his own table and actually recognised the tan teen since he _was_ a national basketball prodigy, "Kagome-sama has many suitors?" He asked, stiffening once a brilliant idea hit him and he brought out a notepad he always had with him just in case he ever got ideas for a doujinshi, "Please tell me about them!"

Kagome paused for a moment once she walked back into the room, rather surprised to see Japan writing swiftly while Aomine complained loudly about Gilgamesh, Levi, and Yuki.

"Thank you for the information!" Neither Japan or Aomine noticed her as the former thanked the latter for many doujinshi ideas and then proceeded to weird them both out with his next sentence, "I wish you luck, Aomine-san, though please know I ship Kagome-sama with everyone. She must choose the harem route."

 _'...What...'_


	10. Kuroko no Basuke II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: yuuki27 and Moon Smurf

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

It was strange.

 _'Aomine isn't here,'_ Kagome glanced at his usual table, seeing it was empty, _'Though he did say he had a basketball game today.'_

Deep, deep, _deep_ down inside... she missed his annoying perverted comments.

So, to distract herself, she was currently helping Levi (who had come for his habitual cup of tea) learn to speak and write Japanese since it was a pretty slow day.

That is until a customer showed up.

"You're such a quick learner," Kagome complimented the Corporal, "You will probably be completely fluent in Japanese in just a couple of more months. I'm jealous."

"Tch," Levi snorted, "You don't need to–" He began, but was interrupted when the door opened and Kagome perked up in order to greet the new customer. He stilled when the person came into his line of view and his eyes widened.

"Welcome!" Kagome smiled, "I am Higurashi Kagome! Would you like to–!?" She started, but took a step back in shock when Levi instantly stood up with a butter knife in hand.

"I thought you said Titans didn't exist here!" Levi growled, holding the knife in a threatening manner towards the purple-haired giant, who seemed lazily surprised (if that combination was possible) at the gesture, "Then what the hell is that!?"

"Eh~" The extremely tall male tilted his head as he chewed on some chips, "It's rude to call people you haven't met a 'Titan'," It wasn't like it was the first time that happened however, "Isn't it, Chibi-chin? Call me that again and I will crush you."

Kagome tensed and eyed Levi, who, thanks to his Japanese lessons, unfortunately knew exactly what 'chibi' meant, "U-umm, Master-sama, wouldn't you–"

Levi glared and, with his lightning-quick reflexes, had the butter knife poised to stab the much taller male, only to stop in shock when a hand intercepted his attack by grabbing his arm, "What the fuck, woman!?"

How the hell could such a fragile-looking girl even stop _him_ of all people in the first place?!

"I should be saying that!" Kagome retorted angrily, seeing that the purple-haired customer looked rather unfazed by the possibility that he could have been dead in a pool of blood by now, "You can't just attack people whenever you want here! I don't know how it was where you are from, but you will go to prison if you do so here!"

The Corporal frowned deeply, "The urge to kill a Titan whenever I see one has been deeply ingrained in me for years," He huffed, but slowly lowered his hand with the knife, "Don't try to stop me, brat."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I can assure you he is fully human," She lowered her voice so only he could hear, "Please just go sit down, Levi."

It earned her another irritated noise, but Levi did so and Kagome turned to the male who was still munching on his chips without a care in the world.

"I'm sorry that such a thing happened, Master-sama," The Miko bowed deeply, "If you still wish to eat here and forgive what just happened, you may have anything on the house."

Murasakibara hummed, staring at the girl who seemed utterly tiny when compared to him, "I'll do just that," He said, "But only if your snacks are tasty, Gome-chin."

Kagome's eye twitched at the nickname, but a strained smile appeared on her face nonetheless, "I truly appreciate it, Master-sama." She stated, feeling her other eye twitch when Levi let out another dissatisfied snort.

"I want you to make me sweets, Gome-chin," Murasakibara continued, "I will only forgive you if you make them for me~"

"Umm, but I am needed out here, Master-sama," Kagome answered, "The cooks are highly skilled here, so I am sure that you will be satisfied–"

"But I want tasty sweets made for me by my own little maid," Murasakibara interrupted, "Or I will leave now."

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have stopped Levi,'_ Kagome's brow twitched this time around at the aggravating customer, _'He's way too demanding...'_

She sighed and moved towards the kitchen area after Murasakibara sat down heavily at a table and she could hear Levi's mutter towards her as soon as she passed him, causing her to roll her eyes again.

"I can still kill that damn Titan."


	11. Kuroko no Basuke III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: No one specifically requested Himuro, but I couldn't help myself!

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

He finally left.

Kagome watched as the purple-haired giant finally ambled out of the café after eating a terrifying amount of sweets, _'Though he did say he was looking for someone_ _and that he would be back_ _...'_

"You look tired, Kagome-san," Yuki commented with concern, "Are you getting sick?" He resisted the urge to feel her forehead to see if she was warmer than what was normal.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered with a sigh, glancing at the Sohma who had walked into the café not too long after Murasakibara did, "I just had to deal with a rather demanding 'Titan'," She snickered, hearing Levi's annoyed snort from his table, "I can do cooking, but baking is hard."

"Store policy may say so, but the customer isn't always right," Yuki stated, "It's not your job to make the food for customers."

"It was the least I could do," The Miko sent Levi a hard look, "Since a certain _someone_ thinks it's fine to attack someone with a butter knife." She received a glare in return for her words.

Yuki looked at Levi with disapproval and was about to say something more, but he was interrupted when the door opened and Kagome turned to greet whomever it was.

"Hello, Master-sa–!?" Kagome began, but let out a startled noise when Yuki quickly (and roughly) pulled her back in a protective manner.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuki asked in an almost emotionless voice, causing the new customer to blink, "Hatori?" He frowned before realising his mistake.

"I'm sorry," The male said with an accent, "I'm still having a bit of trouble with my Japanese, but I believe you are mistaking me for someone else. My name is Himuro Tatsuya."

Yuki stared incredulously, still in disbelief that he had mistaken this teen male for the Sohma doctor, _'He does look a lot like Hatori though,'_ He thought, relaxing slightly, _'Just a younger version.'_

Hell, they were even the same height!

"Err, sorry about that, Master-sama," Kagome sent Yuki a questioning glance to which he immediately looked away from, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. Would you like to take a seat?"

"I apologise," Himuro began politely, "But I didn't come here to eat. I was separated from my friend when he was showing me around Tokyo and thought that maybe he would come here to eat sweets."

"It's not a problem, Master-sama!" Kagome said cheerfully, "Perhaps he did come here. What does he look like?"

"Ah, you can't miss him," Himuro smiled and Yuki seemed to shudder (for some reason) at the sight, "He's about two metres tall and usually has a bag of chips with him."

"And looks abnormally like a damn Titan?" Levi snarked from the corner in English, which Himuro looked shocked at because he understood perfectly.

"If you want to be arrested for what you did, I can have it arranged!" Kagome hissed at the Corporal before turning back to Himuro, "His name wouldn't happen to be Murasakibara, would it?"

"That's him!" Himuro chuckled, "So I take it he did stop by here?" He took a curious glance around, "I never took him as the type to be interested in a Maid Café."

"I don't think he was all that interested in uniform," Kagome said dryly, "He only left around ten minutes ago. You might be able to catch up with him."

"I get the feeling Atsushi will be back sooner rather than later," Himuro remarked, "Would you mind if I sit down?"

"I am here to serve you, Master-sama," Kagome happily gestured to an empty table, "Would you like to start off with tea?" She then only noticed that Yuki was still standing very close to her, "Yuki-sama?"

Yuki was still uncomfortable of having Himuro near Kagome since the former reminded him far too much of Hatori and his memory-erasing abilities, _'I don't want Kagome-san to forget me,'_ He thought, _'But_ _it wouldn't surprise me if Nii-san babbled to Shigure or Hatori...'_

"Oi, stop skulking around the brat like a damn rat." Levi scoffed in surprisingly good Japanese, seeing that Yuki wasn't moving from Kagome's personal space.

"E-excuse me?!" Yuki spluttered, rather offended by Levi's rude way of talking, "Why would you call me a 'rat' of all things!?" After all, it was the last thing he wanted to be referred to as, especially by those who didn't know of the Sohma curse.

"You must be quite busy around here, Kagome-san," Himuro chuckled again, "It seems to be lively around here, but your café must be good if Atsushi liked the food."

"Ah, Tatsuya-sama, you have no idea..."


	12. Noragami

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: FlowingSakura

(Yato and Akashi have the same Japanese voice actor)

* * *

Noragami

* * *

Aomine was back.

And so was Gilgamesh.

 _'Not the best combination,'_ Kagome thought, observing as the former glared at the latter from his table, though the blond seemed rather amused by it, _'I should tell Aomine it's best not to provoke him.'_

She hated dealing with Gods.

"Oh," Kagome turned to the door as it opened and she smiled warmly at the new customer, "Welcome, Master-sama! I am Higurashi Kagome–!?"

No.

It couldn't be...

"I knew it!" A large smile appeared on Yato's face as he grabbed her hands like a certain wolf, "I thought I was going crazy there for a moment when I sensed it, but you really _are_ one, aren't you!?"

Aomine jumped at the sound of the male's voice and looked on warily, wondering if he was hearing things, _'The hell?'_ He looked in Kagome's direction, _'I thought I just heard Akashi...'_ He blinked once he spotted the male customer, surprised that it took him so long to even notice him.

"A-ah," Kagome licked her lips nervously and attempted to tug her hands from Yato's grip, "I-I'm not sure what you're talking about..."

"You're a Miko!" Yato's expression turned almost star-struck, "A true Miko! I thought they went extinct!" He shivered in excitement, "And a completely unattached one!" How was this even possible?!

"You seem to be assuming nonsense, mongrel," Gilgamesh stood up and an expression that screamed bloodlust quickly appeared on his handsome face, "For that Priestess belongs to me and serves me alone!"

Yato blinked his unnatural blue eyes as he looked towards Gilgamesh and could immediately sense that he possessed divine blood, yet human blood at the same time, _'A Half-God?'_ The thought almost had him growing arrogant, but he could also sense an extreme amount of power that had him on edge, _'And Yukine is studying with Hiyori right now...'_

What a time to be without his Shinki.

"Release your hands from my Priestess and you may yet leave with your life, lowly God," Gilgamesh sneered, "If you do not, then perish in fear before the Gate of Babylon!"

"I sense no bond between you," Yato smirked, "This Miko is still free to chose what Kami she will dedicate her life to!"

Kagome shuddered and, hated intensely to admit it, felt fear strike every nerve in her body, _'I hate Gods,'_ She thought sullenly, _'I'm completely powerless against them...'_

Her powers _did_ originate and were blessed upon her from the Gods after all, so it made sense that she could do them no harm.

But it didn't mean she would sit back and just let them fight over her like she was a damn piece of meat!

"I've told you already," Kagome said and she was internally impressed with herself that she sounded so calm as she directed her gaze towards Gilgamesh, "This is a café, not a battlefield. Fighting amongst each other is not the way to win my favour and devotion."

"How audacious of you, Priestess," Gilgamesh relaxed and was caressing her cheek before she knew it, "I have decided then! No longer do I have interest in taking the vanished Saber as my wife, but you will have the honour!"

Kagome's eye twitched in response.

"If you chose me, I wouldn't force you to marry me," Yato wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder, "Plus, Yukine and Hiyori would love you~!" If another God had already found her, then it would not be too long before Bishamon did and he certainly did not want that happening before he could claim the Miko as his own.

"Oi!"

The two Gods were suddenly shoved away from Kagome's personal space as Aomine stepped in front of her and tried to look intimidating as possible since he was the tallest of them all, "What the hell is with this 'God', 'Kami', 'Priestess', and 'Miko' crap?!" He glared, "What kind of weird roleplay are you into?"

"You dare to touch me with your filthy hands, mongrel?" Gilgamesh frowned and was tempted to summon his Noble Phantasm for such a transgression.

"Well, a mortal wouldn't understand..." Yato muttered, curiously eyeing the basketball player who seemed to jump warily at the sound of his voice.

Aomine might be a little annoying at times, but Kagome certainly could not deny he was pretty damn brave for standing up to not one, but two Gods at the same time, _'Hell, maybe I should just devote myself to him...'_

Such was her life.


	13. Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: strawberryMIKO, LMFAOPIKAGIRL, moonlight468, wildflowerwall, ChaoticMethods2Madness, and farronewp

* * *

Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

 _'A Maid C_ _afé?_ _'_

The unexpected sight had Kurama pausing as he took in the place before him, _'So this is the source of all the abnormalities.'_ He thought, preparing himself to go inside despite his reluctance to do so.

It was honestly a miracle that Koenma had not detected such a disturbance and it had been just a coincidence that Kurama himself was passing by the area.

And due to his cautious curiosity, he just had to check it out.

" _You might have your work cut out for you,"_ Youko's voice echoed in the back of his mind, _"From what I can sense, there are at least two Gods in there."_

 _'I may have to call for backup,'_ Kurama agreed, playing with his compact communicator that was stuffed in his pocket, _'I can sense a few normal humans in there as well,'_ The redhead halted in his step, feeling a shiver run down his spine, _'What... is that?'_

He had never felt such purity before.

" _No..."_ It was such an odd sensation to feel Youko tense inside him, _"It can't be! This feeling... I thought they went extinct when the barriers between Ningenkai and Makai were formed!"_

 _'You can't possibly mean...'_ Kurama steeled himself and finally stepped inside the café only to find himself completely unprepared for the chaotic scene in front of him.

"Remove your unworthy hands from my Priestess!"

"Become my Miko and we'll have millions of worshippers across Japan~!"

"Oi, take your freaky God/Kami roleplay somewhere else!"

"Kagome-san, are you okay!?"

"Brat, pull your shit together and get me some tea."

"Damn boys! Stop harassing Kagome-san!"

"Is Kagome-sama even including yuri in her harem?!"

 _'This is...'_ It took everything for Kurama to keep his normal cool composure as it usually was, though he could feel his green eyes widen slightly as a pretty teen girl in a maid uniform somehow managed to rip herself away from the group of rowdy customers just as the Kitsune inside him froze, _'Youko?'_

"W-welcome, Master-sama," The maid greeted, looking ragged and absolutely overwhelmed as she attempted to keep a smile on her face, though it looked more of a grimace, "Would you like to take a seat?"

" _KAGOME!"_

Kurama furrowed his brows, hearing Youko practically howl the name with shock and disbelief, "I am sorry for the trouble since you already seem so busy," He bowed slightly and put a polite smile on his handsome face, "But I would like a seat."

Just how the hell did Youko know this girl?

" _From five hundred years ago,"_ Youko answered in a daze and it took Kurama off guard to hear the normally cold and cruel thief to talk like so, _"She was a Miko that I stalked for a while and the only one I ever wanted to bed. But, one day, she suddenly disappeared and I was forced to move on to another conquest."_

The avatar almost choked on air at the surprising confession, _'How is that possible?!'_ Kurama eyed the girl, seeing that she was probably only a year or two younger than himself, _'Are you sure you're not mistaken? Could she perhaps be a descendant?'_

It was only then that he felt the glares on his person from the six males (only three of which were normal humans, though one seemed to be possessed by some sort of spirit) and the lone female.

"I hope you don't mind this table, Master-sama," The maid that Youko claimed to be named Kagome gestured towards a table that was in the middle of the room, "It's the only one left."

" _It's her, not a descendant!"_ Youko stared hard through Kurama's body, _"I could never mistake those eyes of hers! They are more tantalizing than any treasure that I have stolen in my lifetime!"_

"Master-sama?" Kagome's expression seemed to grow wary and Kurama quickly broke out of his thoughts, "Is this table not to your liking?"

"No," Kurama answered smoothly, sending her a smile that would have most girls swooning, "It's perfect, Kagome."

Kagome nodded with a smile and it immediately grew forced once she realised something, "Master-sama," She took him in and Kurama wondered if she knew exactly what he was, "I haven't introduced myself yet. How do you know my name?"

How indeed.


	14. Kamisama Hajimemashita

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: chloe, anon, fyretyger86, and animecutylover

* * *

Kamisama Hajimemashita

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kagome."

Said girl blinked and stared at Kurama with slight suspicion as she led him to his seat, "Good afternoon, Master-sama," She replied with a staunchly polite smile, "Would you like some tea?"

Honestly, she really didn't know what to think of the redhead since he seemed to be something that she had never sensed before _, 'It's like he's human yet demon at the same time,'_ Kagome thought, _'But he isn't a Hanyou.'_

Plus, he knew her name before she even introduced herself.

 _'He did say that everyone was screaming my name when he came in,'_ She eyed Kurama, who was sending her a charming smile that instantly reminded her of a Kitsune _, 'But I don't buy it.'_

Well, either way, she had time to figure him out since it was an extremely slow day and she simply figured that the regular customers were all busy today.

 _'It's horrible to say,'_ Kagome sighed as she brought Kurama his tea, _'But I'm glad that those two Gods didn't show up today...'_

"Thank you, Kagome," Kurama said as she placed his tea before him, "I–" He paused, quickly looking back to the entrance and frowned deeply when two people stepped into the café.

" _Him?"_ Youko scoffed and Kurama could almost see the Kitsune's tails flicking in annoyance, _"That weakling is still alive?"_ The silver-haired fox growled within him as Kagome's attention was taken away, _"We should kill him."_

"Oh, welcome, Master-sama and Mistress-sama!" Kagome immediately greeted the two before freezing when the familiar divine aura washed over her, _'Another Kami?!'_

Seriously?!

Brown eyes widened and she could feel herself shake in excitement at the sight before her, "Are you..." Nanami unconsciously licked her lips as she instantly realised what the maid truly was because of her own divinity, "This is the first time I've been to a Maid Café!"

She didn't want to come across as rude.

But, of course, her familiar didn't get the hint.

"A Miko?!" Tomoe bristled as his skin seemed to tingle just be being in her presence, "How is that possible?" He huffed, "I thought they died out."

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Kagome sighed, wondering why the café seemed to attract the abnormal over the normal, "I'm just here serve you during your stay."

Nanami had to force herself from moving into Kagome's personal space, "So it's true?" She asked quietly, "You're a true Miko?" Her excitement only seemed to grow tenfold, "Do you serve anyone? Oh, I'm Momozono Nanami, a Tochigami."

 _'Well, at least she's more reserved than Gilgamesh and Yato,'_ Kagome thought, _'But is it really that important for a Kami to have their own human servant with holy blood?'_

"I'm quite sure that Kagome here is rather tired of that question," A smooth voice cut in as Kurama stepped up to stand behind her almost menacingly, "So why don't you simply allow her to do her job?" His eyes flashed gold as he looked towards the male counterpart of the duo, "Well, Tomoe?"

Kagome and Nanami blinked, both rather surprised that Kurama seemed to know who Tomoe was.

"Who the hell are you?" Tomoe narrowed his eyes, taking a sniff of the air and caught a familiar scent, "Youko Kurama?!" His eyes quickly widened before he sneered, "I heard you were killed by a lowly Hunter!"

"Despite my current appearance, I'm still just as strong as I was," Kurama's voice lowered dangerously, "As you are well aware, a Kitsune is very protective of their territory–"

"Enough!" Kagome snapped and she allowed her hands to glow with her Reiryoku since all occupants knew of her power, "How many times do I have to say this?! This. Is. A. Café! Not a damn battlefield! If you're not going to sit down and drink your damn tea, then get out!"

The three all stared at the now panting Miko with wide eyes, surprised at her outburst.

 _'Damn,'_ Kagome wanted to hit her head against the wall for her lousy service, "I, umm," She bowed, "Please forgive me!" She stood back up, "And disregard my previous words!"

Kurama swallowed thickly and attempted to settle his heated body from that display, "It's quite all right, Kagome," He said pleasantly, "With all that you have to deal with, it's understandable."

Tomoe shuddered as his tail seemed to puff out under his concealment spell, "Damn," He muttered, "How can a Miko so powerful even be alive?" He glanced towards Nanami, who seemed to be utterly delighted.

"Please come to Mikage Shrine!" Nanami, like a few before her, grabbed her hands like a certain wolf, "I will treat you exceptionally!"

 _'Why?'_ Kagome almost wanted to cry, though she had to thank whatever lone Kami that was still on her side that both Gilgamesh and Yato were not present to begin a brawl with Nanami over their 'claim' on her, _'Why me?!'_

Screw her life.


	15. Tokyo Ghoul

Disclaimer: I own nothing

New A/N in profile

For: Black Cat of the Black Rukh, WeirdOtaku, Angel, and PikaGirl

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

Humans.

Gods.

Demons.

Even unclassified beings.

 _'What's next?'_ Kagome thought tiredly, eyeing the entrance warily for the next customer to come in and she certainly would not be surprised to have a non-human to walk through the door.

"Oi, brat," Levi called out, growing slightly annoyed at her inattentiveness, "Stop your damn daydreaming and get me more tea." He said impatiently in almost fluent Japanese.

"You should not talk to Kagome in such a manner," Kurama said coolly from his own table and the two stared down one another with hard eyes, "You may end up regretting it." He threatened.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And both of you will end up regretting even waking up in the morning if you start a fight here." She huffed.

And she could only thank her lucky star that the three Gods she encountered thus far did seem to have lives outside of trying to claim her otherwise she would fear for her sanity.

But that seemed to be flying out the window regardless.

"Welcome!" The Miko greeted when the door opened, "Would you... like to take a seat, Master-sama and Mistress-sama?" She faltered for a moment, sensing their strange auras.

"I, uh...!" Kaneki froze and quickly covered the entire lower part of his face when his mouth immediately flooded with saliva. He began to shake, but couldn't help to inhale the absolutely appetizing scent coming from the maid, "I–!"

Oh, how he wanted to take a bite–

Touka tensed, giving Kaneki a sharp nudge when Kagome looked at Kaneki in concern. She cursed mentally, not thinking such a thing would happen when they had decided to check out the café that was 'stealing' a lot of Anteiku's human customers, "Damn it, Kaneki!" She hissed.

"Umm," Kagome took a step closer to the male and was a bit surprised to see the sclera of one of his eyes was turning black, "Are you–!?" She let out a startled noise when she was forcibly hauled back.

"Are you stupid, brat!?" Levi scowled deeply and clenched his hand tightly around his new favoured weapon that was a butter knife, "Don't approach them."

He didn't know what it was, but he felt the exact same revolting feeling of staring at a Titan when looking at these two.

It disgusted him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kaneki panted through his fingers, feeling agonizing pangs of hunger that he knew would be satisfied if he just took a bite of–

"Ghouls," Kurama stated with clear distaste, shocking both Kaneki and Touka, "Why would such lowly beings even think to step in here?" He asked coldly, reaching up to his hair for his seeds.

Touka, as much as she hated to admit it, flinched at his frigid expression, "So you know what we are," She glared, "You're not a Ghoul yourself, but you're not a human either. What the hell are you? CCG?"

"Ghoul?" Kagome repeated, still staring at Kaneki in concern, who was trembling and muttering something to himself. She glanced at Levi, who gave her a look in response.

"A being that should have never come into existence," Kurama answered with icy eyes and it was odd to see a sneer on his normally smooth face, "They are descendants of lesser Youkai who were artificially granted human forms by Dark Priestesses."

Levi's brows rose, but said nothing about the explanation that sounded like fairy tale nonsense to him. Then again, if Titans existed in his world, why couldn't other beings exist in Kagome's world? _'Is that the feeling I'm getting?_ He thought, _'Then they must...'_

Ghouls ate people.

"I understand," Kagome sighed, giving Kaneki an indecipherable expression, "I'm glad it was a slow day," She knew Kurama and Levi could defend themselves if things went wrong, "Even if most of my customers are annoying, they are still mine to serve."

"N-no!" Kaneki stepped back when Kagome stepped forward, "S-stay back or I might–!" He felt drool spill over his lips and began to huff in her scent like it was the only oxygen left in the world.

"Master-sama, wouldn't you like to have a nice cup of tea?" Kagome smiled, pressing a now glowing hand against Kaneki's forehead, and much to his and Touka's shock, his Kakugan cleared and his painful hunger dissipated, "Well?"

"H-how...?"


	16. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Guest, Sweetly Staring, EverRose808, and  ladydama42

* * *

Inuyasha

* * *

"Another kid?"

It was Aomine's question that had Kagome sighing as she placed his food in front of him, "Try not to say bad things about the other customers, Aomine-sama."

"Why do you attract the weird ones?" Aomine huffed, glancing at Kaneki, who was huddled in the corner with only a cup of coffee, "First all the roleplay crap, now you're going for cosplay?"

"Wearing an eyepatch doesn't equal cosplay," Kagome retorted, "And what does it matter if he was cosplaying? Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Hell yeah I am," The basketball player muttered, "Along with all those pretty boys you have been hovering around." He gave a glare towards Yuki and Kurama, who seemed more than content to send one back.

Kagome let out a breath and turned to the door when it opened, "Welcome, Mas...ter-sama," She began, but faltered once she noticed just who exactly had stepped in, _'What the hell is he doing here?!'_

"Miko."

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Kurama breathed in disbelief and immediately noticed that Yuki, Kaneki, and even Aomine seemed on edge once the Taiyoukai fully stepped inside.

It didn't surprise him that normal ordinary humans could sense Sesshoumaru's immense strength since even the Three Kings of Makai had refused to mess with the western territory.

"You refused this Sesshoumaru's offer in order to work in such a place, Miko?" The Inu Youkai did not seem impressed, "How shameful for this one's pack."

"Onii-san," Kagome made sure to use the term that would annoy him, "For what possible reason would you want to waste your 'valuable' time just to come and see me? Do CEOs really have so much free time?" She eyed him warily, knowing he was probably already irritated from having to use his concealment spell.

"'Onii-san'?" Sesshoumaru repeated with distaste, "Is it not customary to refer to a patron as 'Master' in a Maid Café, Miko?" He smirked as her eye twitched, "Can you not perform such a simple task?"

"Master-sama," Kagome grounded out, "Did you want a cup of tea or coffee?" She tried to ask in a polite tone that sounded the exact opposite.

"I see that you still have your habit of attracting such... _people_ ," Sesshoumaru took a glance over the room and found himself rather amused by the numerous pairs of eyes that were staring at him in a variety of emotions, "Are you truly so fascinating, Miko?"

"Okay, seriously, _what_ is up with this Miko crap?" Aomine stood from his chair, rather irked that he seemed to be left out of the loop, "Oi, Kagome, you called this guy 'Onii-san'. Is he your brother or something?"

Sesshoumaru would have raised his brows had he had the emotional capability to do so at the human's rather brave manner, _'The fox has yet to step forward.'_ It really didn't surprise him to see Youko Kurama and his human shell in the café since he was aware of the fox's past infatuation with the Miko.

The cursed one or the Ghoul did not surprise him either.

"No, he's not," Kagome said flatly, hiding her shock that Aomine had the guts to stand before Sesshoumaru so defiantly, _'Plus, he can go against Gods without a problem,'_ She wondered, _'Just what is he made of?'_

"Kagome is right," Kurama began to subtlety reach for his seeds, "Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing in a place like this?" He was well aware that Sesshoumaru owned many companies in Ningenkai, so it was a bit surprising to see the dog demon in a place like a Maid Café.

"One who followed Yomi has no right to speak to this Sesshoumaru," The Taiyoukai sneered, dismissing the redhead outright before turning back to Kagome, "Your service is deplorable, Miko," He glanced towards Aomine, "Contain your pet."

"Just sit down and drink a cup of damn tea," Kagome rolled her eyes, hearing Aomine's mutter something about 'Maid-chan being _my_ pet if anything' " _Master-sama_."

"I will be awaiting your call for my aid when he finally tire of attracting flies, Miko," Sesshoumaru smirked again he received many glares before he turned back towards the door, "And tell the fox that this Sesshoumaru does not take well to being ignored." And with that, he was gone.

 _'Where is Shippou-chan?'_ Kagome wondered briefly before rolling her eyes once again, _'Probably too scared to come out.'_

"So," Aomine said after a moment of silence, "You really _do_ that Miko roleplay stuff?" He asked before smirking, "I can work with that."

"..."


	17. Omake II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Lol, can you guess where Yukio and Tsukihito are from?

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

Everyone in the café immediately glanced up when the happy shout sounded in the room and their favourite maid seemed to pause in shock at the sight of the young boy who had entered.

"Souta?" Kagome blinked and was barely able to brace herself as her brother slammed into her front and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug, "What are you doing here?" She furrowed her brows and ignored everyone's stares.

"We haven't seen each other much," Souta shrugged, "With school and your job and all my sports clubs, so I thought I would visit you," He pulled back, "Nice outfit." He snickered.

Kagome roughly poked him in the forehead, "Maybe if you left your room once in a while when we are actually home, you would see me more often." She chided.

Souta grumbled, "I have new friends who are into the same video games as me," He huffed, "And it's not like I'm _always_ in my room."

 _'Ah, yes,'_ Kagome thought, _'Yukio-kun and Tsukihito-kun.'_ She was surprised that Souta himself had not sensed that the two boys possessed some sort of a strange ability since she knew Souta had a bit of untapped Reiryouku.

But since she had not deemed them a threat to her family, she didn't want to pry into what their ability actually was.

"The hell is this?" Aomine, unsurprisingly, was the first to stand up, "Oi, kid! Why did you call Kagome 'Nee-chan'?" He asked with a rather unfriendly expression as he took in Souta's features, _'Damn,'_ His brow twitched, seeing the close resemblance between the two, _'The kid looks exactly like Maid-chan.'_

Despite being so young, he was already quite the looker.

"Aomine Daiki?!" Souta gasped, "What are you doing here?!" He asked in slight disbelief and it was then that he noticed just how full the room was, "Don't tell me all these people are here to see _you_ , Nee-chan?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome roughly ruffled Souta's hair, "Is it really that shocking to you?"

"You have a younger brother, Kagome-san?" Yuki stepped up, looking at Souta curiously. He could feel the spirit within him give a slight shudder just as it did with Kagome, though it was to a lesser extent.

"He's so cute!" Nanami smiled and offered her hand to Souta, who jumped back from her as her aura washed over him.

"Are..." Souta's blue eyes widened and it then that he felt the other two divine auras within the immediate vicinity, "Are they really...?" His voice lowered as he turned to his sister.

"So I see _it_ must run in your family, Priestess," Gilgamesh said, sneering at Nanami, who shrunk back a bit when she felt his immense power, "I will allow no other to take in the boy barring myself, so you will have not have to fear for his safety, Priestess!"

"It won't happen," Yato was quick to get up into Gilgamesh's face, whose sneer only deepened in response, "Kagome will be my Miko and the kid is more than welcome to join her!"

Levi simply rolled his eyes, not bothering to ask any questions since everyone other than Japan and Kaneki were already crowding the two siblings, _'So damn noisy.'_

Japan watched intently with his eyes darting between Kagome and Souta before he let out a quiet gasp and quickly began to scribble furiously on his notepad, _'Incest!'_ He felt his heart race as an idea for a doujinshi suddenly hit him, _'A forbidden encounter between sister and brother!'_

"Kagome-san..." Kaneki whispered longingly as he felt his mouth water at the delicious combined scents of Kagome and Souta. He had to clamp his hand over his face in order to keep the drool from spilling over.

"You and your brother look very much alike, Kagome," Kurama stated with a pleasant smile and his eyes flashed gold with greed as Youko woke up with interest, "With similar abilities I suspect?"

"N-Nee-chan..." Souta felt his eye twitch and quickly grew overwhelmed with all the intense attention that was suddenly thrust upon him. He threw his arms back around her waist and buried his face into her chest, which seemed to instantly annoy many of the customers, "Do you have to deal with this everyday?" He asked in a mumble.

"I do," Kagome patted his head to comfort him and gave a hard look at those who were glaring at Souta in outrage and jealousy for the position he was in, "But..." She let a small smile to appear on her face, _'It's not so bad...'_

Mostly.


	18. Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: TenraiTsukiyomi, and LuV3nZbLu-hIm3

* * *

Fairy Tail

* * *

"Oi, Maid-chan!"

Kagome stopped, turning back to Aomine with a curious expression, "Yes, Aomine-sama?" She asked and was rather surprised to see a somewhat serious look to his face.

"Your kid brother," Aomine began and glanced away when her eyes narrowed at him, "He said he does a lot of sports?" He waited until Kagome finally nodded her head, "Basketball included?"

"Most likely," Kagome shrugged, "Souta is very good at most sports that he tries," She almost wanted to snicker, remembering the time he had convinced her to let him try archery, "Why?"

Aomine almost seemed uncomfortable if that was even possible, "I can try to teach hi–" He was cut off when Kagome abruptly turned around to stare at the door, "Oi!"

Levi, who had been sitting in the corner with his cup of tea, also reacted and stared at the same spot with intent eyes, though he stayed silent.

 _'Again?'_ Kagome thought, sensing an energy that felt all too similar to the well's magic and to the power that had brought Levi to her world, _'What exactly is this?'_

"What the hell...?!"

The three occupants of the café watched as a black-haired male seemed to fall into the room out of nowhere, looking disgruntled and a bit wary.

"Maid-chan..." Aomine felt his brow twitch, "Weird things have been happening ever since I started coming here," He stated, "You're a trouble magnet."

"What?" Kagome huffed before she decided to ignore the tan teen to tend to the newcomer, "Are you okay?" She asked in some concern as the male lifted his head to look at her.

"What the hell happened?" Gray muttered, looking around and was surprised, yet not quite so at the same time when he didn't see Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, or Happy anywhere around, "Where am I?"

"Tokyo," Kagome answered calmly, offering a hand to which Gray took before standing to his full height, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. May I have yours?"

"Uh, Gray Fullbuster," The Ice Mage answered, "I've never heard of Tokyo. Are we still in Fiore here?" He glanced down to his hands, feeling something not quite right.

"Tch." Levi quickly turned back to his tea, now confirming that this boy was not from the same Titan-infested world he was from by the mention of the unfamiliar name of Fiore as no district in the walls possessed that name.

However, he curled his fingers around the butter knife just in case the brat could not handle herself against this boy.

"We're in Japan," Kagome answered with the same calmness and she was still not quite sure if Gray was from this world or from another alternate one since she had never heard of Fiore before, "Is something wrong?"

"Just a second," Gray focused his magic to his hands, and much to his utter dismay, only a small sculpture of ice formed in his palms, "Is this place like Edolas?! I can barely use any magic!"

"What. The. Hell." Aomine deadpanned, seeing the ice form from nothing as he sat back down fully and shook his head, "Do I even _want_ to know?"

 _'Magic?'_ Kagome wondered and an interested expression quickly appeared on her pretty face, "Gray-sama, would you like some tea or coffee to calm your nerves a bit?"

"Don't call me 'sama'," Gray stated flatly as it reminded him too much of Juvia and her weird obsession with him, "Is this really a café?" He asked, finally noticing the maid uniform that Kagome was wearing.

Maybe this girl was a bit like Lucy and her sometimes strange clothing choices?

"Tea? Coffee? Maybe cake?" Kagome felt her eye twitch, seeing that Gray was eyeing her uniform like he was about to comment on it, "Anything you want and it's on the house, Gray- _sama_." She heard the noise of annoyance from Aomine, but ignored it.

"Uhh, whatever is good," Gray muttered, feeling a shudder run down his spine when Kagome's glare reminded him way too much of Erza, "Thanks."

"You can take a seat here," Kagome gestured as Gray followed after and she was about to leave the room to fetch some beverages when a loud noise caught her attention, "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aomine stood up and Gray paused to look at him, "I didn't come here to look at men!"

Levi felt his brow tick and his grip tightened around the butter knife at the sight of skin he had no real desire to see, "Disgusting," He grumbled, "How unsanitary."

"Umm," Kagome was almost at a loss as Gray sat down in the chair she had gestured, and for some reason, he had seen a need to strip off his shirt before sitting down, "Gray-sama?" She pointed to the sign near the door.

No Shirt,

No Shoes,

No Service.


	19. Kuroshitsuji

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: fyretyger86, daisynaruto9, LuV3nZbLu-hIm3, ClassyLifeChoices, and farronewp

* * *

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

* * *

 _'Could this be...?'_

A tall and handsome male wearing a very expensive-looking suit paused, glancing around the surroundings as he sensed a power that he not felt in many many years.

Honestly, it should not be at all possible since the barriers between realms were put in place and he wasn't sure if he was perhaps just mistaken.

But of course he had to check it out to be completely sure.

The deliciously pure energy had his mouth salivating and he was sure that his eyes were glowing in anticipation of finding a true Priestess.

What he did not expect was for the trail to lead him to Maid Café of all places.

Still, despite his utter desire to normally avoid the establishment, he knew he had to step in to make sure that his senses were not lying to him.

"Welcome, Master-sama!"

He stiffened as an attractive girl in a maid uniform quickly greeted him with a smile and he had to literally plant his feet in place so he would not slam the girl to the nearest wall and–

"I am Higurashi Kagome," The maid bowed before eyeing him with interest and he knew that she knew what exactly he was, "May I have your name, Master-sama?"

He had possessed many names in his long lifetime, but only one really stood out to him, "I am Sebastian Michaelis," He placed a hand on his chest where his heart would be and bowed back, "It is _very_ nice to meet you, Milady." He said in perfectly fluent Japanese.

"I should have expected it," An equally smooth voice began, "But I never thought that you would attract so many types, Kagome."

Sebastian watched with a raised brow as a redhead came up behind the Priestess and placed a (possessive) hand on her shoulder while giving him a cool stare.

The former butler's lip curled in disgust when he took in the scent of one of the canine family.

Kagome let out a slow breath, "I wouldn't be attracting anyone if I had my choice," She muttered, though both demons could easily hear it, "You don't look the type to come into such a place, Sebastian-sama," She stated, "Please don't tell me you came here because of me?"

"How could I possibly ignore such a prize?" Sebastian smirked as Kagome frowned and his fangs ached when he felt the sting of her power in the very air, "The last time I encountered a holy one was in the Victorian Era."

And from what he could sense, Agni possessed nowhere near as much purity as this girl did.

"This is a Maid Café," Kagome said tiredly, "Not a Miko Café. Did you come here to eat?" She instantly knew she regretted her choice of words when Sebastian's eyes glowed in response.

"Are you truly so naive or is it just an act?" Sebastian had the Priestess against the wall in a second and he purred darkly when he felt her breasts press tightly against his body, "What do you say to a contract? I can make your deepest desires come true." He ignored the slight pain in his neck as he spoke.

Kurama had been expecting such a move and had his Rose Whip out from the moment the other demon had even laid a finger of Kagome, "You should never touch a lady in such a familiar way should she not want it," His voice lowered dangerously as his eyes flashed golden, "Let Kagome go." He allowed the thorns of his weapon dig deeper into Sebastian's throat.

 _'I think I would rather deal with Levi and Gray right now,'_ Kagome thought, knowing the two did _not_ get along since Shippou forced them to share the apartment he was renting for them, _'Or maybe even Gilgamesh...'_

Okay, maybe not.

"Think about it, Milady," Sebastian drew back, knowing his throat would be ripped out if he got any closer and he had no desire to waste energy on healing such a thing, "I will carry out any command for you no matter how vulgar the order. I will gladly get on my knees for you, Lady Priestess."

"Do not think about it at all, Kagome," Kurama pulled his whip back as he warned the Miko, "Otherwise, you will end up nothing more than a plaything to such a distasteful demon as him."

 _'Plaything?'_ Kagome sighed before asking in a monotone voice if either wanted to take a seat and order something, _'I'm already a plaything for the fates.'_

They must really hate her.


	20. Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: fyretyger86

* * *

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

* * *

Honestly...

Kagome eyed Sebastian, who simply gave her a rather handsome smile in response, _'What exactly is he up to...?'_

The demon had come everyday since he had first stepped into the café and had offered to help with everything from cooking to cleaning to even being a waiter.

"Throw on the maid uniform and let's see how you look." Kagome had said cheerfully and his offer had receded pretty quickly after that, much to her amusement.

Still, it wasn't like he was too much of a bother compared to some others who she would not name, even if she knew his offers of help weren't out of the kindness of his heart.

The Miko blinked when Sebastian swiftly glanced to the entrance of the café and, while she wasn't too surprised to see someone come in, she was surprised to see just who it was.

"Rei-chan!" Kagome gasped, "What are you doing here?" She asked, forgetting her role for the moment as said surprise overcame her.

"We haven't seen each other for over a year now," Rei answered, taking a quick glance/frown at Sebastian, "I thought I would come visit you at the shrine, but Souta said you were here," She looked Kagome from top to bottom, "Cute uniform."

"O-oh, yes," Kagome blinked, "It's very good to see you again," She smiled and Sebastian inhaled sharply when her delicious aura radiated such happiness that it had his fangs aching once more, "Would you like to take a seat, Mistress-sama?"

"Come now, Kagome-chan, just call me as you normally do," Rei smiled back, sitting down as Kagome led her to a seat, "Tea would be lovely as I catch up with my cousin."

"Of course!" Kagome smiled, heading back to the kitchen to fetch the tea, though she stopped halfway when she felt a dark presence right behind her, "Sebastian?" She turned around and felt the need to smirk, "Can't call me the last Miko now, can you?"

"So the young lady is a cousin of yours?" Sebastian looked back to see Rei eyeing him suspiciously, "While it may be true that the young lady possesses holy blood as you do, she is not a true Priestess."

"What makes you say that? Rei-chan has been brought up as a Miko since childhood! She has always had visions of the future." Kagome stated, annoyed on the behalf of her cousin.

Sebastian smiled at Kagome's irritated expression as he took one last glance at Rei. The young lady may be more tempting to a demon such as himself than a normal human, but she was still utterly pale in comparison to the dazzling girl before him, "While your kin may have the power of foresight, a true Priestess possesses purification abilities, which she does not."

"So that means more of your kind might come around just because I can purify things?" Kagome asked incredulously, "Honestly, I thought it repelled your kind?"

"There is a very fine line between pain and pleasure," Sebastian murmured, "Where is the fun in the hunt if there is no thrill, Milady?"

"Hunt me all you want," Kagome huffed, "But try to keep Rei-chan out of it." She left the former butler standing where he was to fetch her cousin her tea.

"That was my intention all along," Sebastian smirked darkly, "Try not to interfere, young lady." He turned, seeing fury in the violet eyes of the teen girl standing behind him.

"Hiding behind a pretty face to tempt my cousin?" Rei frowned, "I know what you are," Her eyes narrowed, "And if you intend to hurt Kagome-chan in any way, then I _will_ end you."

"And tell me," Sebastian allowed his eyes to glow and his fangs to show, "Just how will you do that?" He began to raise his arm, but quickly stopped once he noticed that Kagome was coming back.

"I can sense other unwelcome presences lingering here," Rei scowled deeper, "Be kind and give them my warning as well, Demon." With that, the Sailor Guardian was back in her seat before Kagome stepped back into the room.

"Rei-chan, your tea~!" Kagome served the tea happily and she was clearly excited to see her cousin, "Anything else I can get you? Cake maybe?"

 _'None will be my competition for the Priestess, young lady,'_ Sebastian felt the hunger build in him as Kagome's feeling of elation washed over him, _'For that pure girl will be mine and mine alone.'_

And no other.


	21. Durarara!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: LuV3nZbLu-hIm3, Fujiwara no Sai, farronewp, arans, and Guest

(Shizuo and Midorima have the same Japanese voice actor)

* * *

Durarara!

* * *

Hmm.

"Aomine-sama," Kagome started, almost unsettled by the unusual quietness of the café since it was just the two of them, "Are you all right?" She asked softly, feeling a bit worried for the tan teen since he had not said a single perverted thing since he walked in.

"I'm fine," Aomine huffed, "Just lost a basketball game for the first time in my life in the damn Winter Cup," He shrugged, not wanting to talk about it, "Where are all your fanboys?"

"Lost for the first time?" Kagome blinked, "Even if you lost, that's still very impressive," She smiled, wanting to cheer up from his sullen state, "I doubt that I could even make a basket."

"Oi," Aomine leaned back and closed his eyes, "Bring your kid brother back and I'll show the both of you–?!" He was immediately cut off when a loud noise sounded and glass and rubble was shattering everywhere, "What the fuc–?!"

"I-ZA-YA!"

The angry male voice was rather familiar to Aomine as he watched with wide eyes and almost expected for his former green-haired teammate to stumble into the café, but was honestly not too surprised when it was not Midorima who stepped into the half destroyed building.

"A vending machine?!" Kagome almost shrieked and immediately turned to the basketball player as the dust began to settle down, "Are you okay, Aomine-sama?!"

Aomine didn't answer and instead just raised a brow when a blond wearing a bartender outfit stepped over the rubble and into the café, seemingly looking for someone, _'Weird things really do happen around Kagome.'_ He simply thought, not at all surprised by the turn of events.

"Did I get him?" The blond heaved in anger, looking around for whomever before spotting the two, "Hey, have you seen that Izaya bastard?" He asked, moving towards the vending machine in preparation to pick it up again.

"D-did you just throw that?" Kagome's brow twitched and she honestly wondered where Shippou was since he had not come running out from his back office.

"Yeah," Shizuo shrugged, "It's big enough to hit my target," He leaned down, resting his hands on either side of the vending machine, "But I seemed to have missed him."

Kagome wasn't having it any of it and despite Aomine's alarmed noise, she marched right up to Shizuo and angrily stomped her foot, "Master-sama," She said in a falsely sweet tone, "Why don't you sit down, have a nice cup of tea, and we can talk about your habit of _throwing vending machines around_ , okay?"

She wanted to know how a completely normal human could have the strength to even lift said vending machine.

Shizuo blinked behind his sunglasses, jerking a bit when the girl began to harshly poke him in the chest, "Oi," His annoyance only grew, "Enough, kid."

"Maid-chan ain't no 'kid'," Aomine sipped his coffee, rather calm to the fact that a vending machine had just been thrown into the café by a single man, "Though her boobs could be a little bigger."

Kagome's brow twitched again, "Thank you for that, Aomine-sama," She said dryly before turning back to the blond, "Your name, Master-sama?" She asked flatly.

"I guess I'm not really in Ikebukuro anymore," Shizuo scratched his head, "Didn't even notice following after that bastard Izaya," He muttered before introducing himself, "Heiwajima Shizuo."

 _'I hope Shippou-chan has insurance on this place,'_ Kagome wondered, glancing back to the mangled front of the café before looking back to Shizuo, "Do you not know throwing vending machines around is a little bit dangerous for the public?"

Shizuo shrugged again and he moved over to sit at one of the undamaged tables, "Hey, kid, this is a café, right?" He asked, "I need a coffee."

 _'Is this job worth it?'_ Kagome mentally sobbed, not wanting to argue as she simply went to fulfill Shizuo's order, _'Are the cooks deaf or are they used to this weirdness too?!'_

"Don't be getting any funny ideas," Aomine warned, causing Shizuo to blink, "That 'kid' is mine," He stated, "The last thing I need is some Midorima wannabe after her."

"I don't mess around with little girls like Izaya," Shizuo retorted back, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket, "Tell your girlfriend to try and not attract that bastard's attention."

"She will probably end up doing just that," Aomine answered almost sulkily, "Stupid sexy Maid-chan." He then muttered and wondered why was he always interrupted at the most important time, _'She's a damn magnet for trouble.'_

So very true.


	22. Fruits Basket II

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Angel4EverLostinLife

(Akito will be sometimes referred as a male here since Kagome doesn't know Akito's true gender)

* * *

Fruits Basket

* * *

Well...

 _'At least the front of c_ _afé_ _is fixed,'_ Kagome thought, _'Shippou-chan did not seem too surprised to find it in mangles when he finally came out.'_

Of course the fox would be used to the weirdness that was content to find its way around her.

"It's surprisingly slow today, isn't it?" Yuki noted, seeing that he was the only one in the café other than Kagome, "I'm shocked that Aomine isn't here. Or Levi." He added.

"Aomine-sama is dealing with a basketball tournament and Levi-sama is attempting to get settled in with Gray-sama still," Kagome said, wanting to laugh at the latter two, "I am happy to see you again, Yuki-sama."

Yuki flushed slightly, taking a sip of his tea to try and hide the red tint to his skin. He then let out a sigh of content, rather happy that it was just the two of them for moment–

That is, until Kagome quickly jerked towards the entrance with narrowed eyes and a tense posture. However, Yuki could only freeze in horror when he noticed just who had walked into the café and it honestly felt as though his throat closed up.

"So, _this_ is where you have been spending your free time, my dear Yuki?"

Kagome stared at the black-haired male before glancing back at Yuki, seeing that he seemed to be frozen on the spot at the sight of the new customer, _'Great,'_ She mentally sighed, feeling the divine aura emitting from this newcomer, _'Another God.'_

"A-Akito," Yuki swallowed thickly, moving so that he was between the line of sight between Akito and Kagome, "What are you doing here?"

Akito sneered, narrowing her dark eyes at the disgustingly cutesy maid that seemed to enthralled Yuki so much. Strangely enough, there was something almost mesmerising about the girl and she stepped closer despite Yuki's pathetic attempt to stop her.

"I am Higurashi Kagome," She introduced herself, "Would you like tea, Master-sama?" Kagome asked cautiously, sensing the tense atmosphere, "Or coffee?"

"I wanted to know why Yuki was withdrawing from the family so much," Akito casually said, moving past Yuki, who was visibly shaking, and right into Kagome's personal space, "Now I can see why."

 _'I guess it's good that this God isn't grabbing my hands.'_ Kagome thought warily, not about to back down from the dark-haired male, which she could see that there was something... _off_ about him that she could not place.

"Such a pretty face," Akito taunted, skimming her hand against Kagome's cheek, who simply frowned at the action, "I want to see it twist up in fear and agony," She lowered her mouth until it was right up against Kagome's ear, "Just looking at you makes me want to whip you until you writhe."

"I'm sorry," Kagome began, rather calm despite the words since she had heard such disturbingly similar things before, "This is a Maid Café, not a BDSM club," She stepped away from the hand on her cheek, "If you continue on with inappropriate actions, I will have to ask you to leave."

Akito leered, not sure why she was feeling so drawn towards this silly little girl in a maid uniform, but there was a brightness to the girl that she wanted to darken until she was nothing more than a sobbing mess.

"Should you be out without Hatori?" Yuki finally managed to push his fear down enough to step between the two, "You're looking very pale, Akito."

Perhaps Ayame had not blabbed to anyone that Kagome did not trigger a transformation?

"The same could be said for you, Yuki," Akito scoffed, annoyed that the rat was even brave enough to stand up against her, "I simply wanted to meet your little... _friend_ here," She turned back to Kagome, "I am Sohma Akito. Remember it."

Kagome inclined her head, clearly seeing there was bad blood between Yuki and Akito and she wanted nothing more than to kick Akito out and comfort Yuki, but luckily, the former seemed to be on his way out on his own.

"It was nice meeting you, Kagome," Akito smirked, tilting her head back as she paused within the entrance, "I hope we can play again one day." And with that, she was gone and Yuki slumped down.

"Yuki-sama?" Kagome asked in concern, "Are you all righ–!?" She let out a noise of astonishment when Yuki suddenly wrapped his arms around her and trembled against her, "Yuki-sama?"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-san," Yuki whispered, "Please, just let me stay here for a minute." He wasn't sure what would happen now that Akito knew about Kagome, but he swore he would do anything within his power to protect her.

 _Anything_.


	23. Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: Thornado, Mr, Meeshkla18, Guest, TenraiTsukiyomi, LuV3nZbLu-hIm3, diaryofawimpykid305, and NIGHTANGEL21

Pyon = Japanese sound for a rabbit

* * *

Bleach

* * *

 _'Damn.'_

It was the only thing going through Touka's mind as she stared at the maid with hard eyes and she let out a growl when Kaneki laughed under his breath at her dilemma.

"Do you need anything, Kirishima-sama?" Kagome asked, noticing that the Ghoul's eyes were glued to the top of her head, "More coffee?"

"You shouldn't forget the 'pyon', Kagome-san," Kaneki smiled as the Miko let out a sigh, "Isn't today rabbit day for the café?"

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" Touka flushed slightly, still staring at the rabbit ears perched onto top of Kagome's head, "I'm only here because Kaneki forced me here!"

"Of course, pyon," Kagome bowed her head lightly in order to hide her own smile, "Would you like a refill on that coffee, Kirishima-sama, Kaneki-sama?"

"Yes, plea–?!" Kaneki began, but quickly stopped when the door to the café was opened. He frowned as Touka tensed visibly when a petite female swiftly stepped in.

 _'What the...?'_ Kagome's brows rose as she sensed the aura (which seemed to be somewhat suppressed by something) around the girl, _'What's a Shinigami doing here?'_

"Is this really a rabbit café?!" The short-haired girl looked around eagerly, "I've heard about them from Inoue!"

"Mistress-sama, I am afraid I am the only 'rabbit' here, pyon," Kagome answered, "This is not a real Rabbit Café, but a Maid Café. It's only rabbit cosplay day," She bowed lightly, but was on guard since this girl still _was_ a Shinigami, "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah," The girl blinked, "Kuchiki Rukia," She introduced herself as it was only polite, "So I take it there aren't any real rabbits to pet?" She appeared to be a little bit down, but quickly began to observe the café with curious eyes.

"Kagome-san," Kaneki stood up and lightly grabbed her wrist, "You should stay away from her," He whispered as he resisted the urge to snap his teeth at the newcomer, "I don't think she's human."

Touka snorted, but kept her eye on Rukia, tensing her body enough so that she was ready to intervene at any time possible, _'She reeks of death,'_ She thought, glancing at Kagome, who seemed to be quite calm, though her eyes unconsciously slid back up to the rabbit ears on her head, _'Damn those ears!'_

As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, they made Kagome appear rather adorable–

"Don't worry," Kagome whispered back, "She's nothing I can't handle." She said, knowing that Shinigami were 'different' from regular Gods and that her powers would work just fine on them should one pose a problem.

"Well," Rukia looked to Kagome, "I suppose one cup of tea wouldn't hurt," She said, her lips upturning on their own at the sight of the rabbit maid and she squealed inwardly at the soft-looking ears, "We did chase after a Hollow all the way here from Karakura Town..."

"You may sit wherever you like, Kuchiki-sama," Kagome said, not missing the 'we' in Rukia's sentence and she wouldn't even bother to ask what a Hollow was, "Would you also like cake as well, pyon?"

Rukia opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when the doors to the café were slammed open. She blinked again, glancing back and was not surprised to see a certain someone standing livid in the doorway, "Ah, Ichigo."

Kagome, from her position behind Kaneki, who had, for some reason, pulled her behind him in an almost protective matter when the second newcomer stepped in, could not help but to marvel at the orange-haired male, _'His aura...'_ She thought with interest, _'It's a jumble of many different things.'_

Even she did not have a clue as to what some of them were.

"Seriously, Rukia?!" Ichigo felt his brow twitch, "We have a you-know-what to catch and you're here drinking tea at a Maid Café of all places!? I'd like to get home back to Karakura before dinner time!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," Rukia did not seem too concerned, "There are many on duty in Tokyo. They will catch the you-know-what," She gestured to the seat across from her, "Come on, we even have a 'rabbit' to serve us!"

"Feel free to sit down, Ichigo-sama," Kagome smiled, catching his name from Rukia, "Believe it or not, this is a pretty popular place, pyon."

 _'Pyon?'_ Ichigo instantly thought back to Chappy and shuddered a little before looking around his surroundings, "Yeah," He narrowed his eyes at Kaneki and Touka, who both frowned back at him, before looking back to Kagome, who made his skin tingle strangely just by standing near her, "Somehow I don't doubt that."

That seemed clear enough.


	24. Omake III

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Higurashi!"

Kagome immediately stiffened at the sound of the voice who had just called her name and from what she could see, many others had the exact same reaction.

"Ah," She slowly turned and felt her brow twitch, "Houjo-kun," She nervously licked her lips, feeling nervousness set in when the mood in the room seemed to grow tense, "What are you doing here?"

Houjo, who was completely oblivious to the obvious tension in the room, smiled brightly in response, "I heard that you were working here," He scratched his cheek bashfully, "And I wanted to see you, so I thought I would drop by."

"Who the hell is this pansy?" Aomine sneered from his table, earning himself a glare from the Miko, "Do you have a boyfriend you never told me about?!"

"Kagome-san, you're dating someone?" Yuki's eyes widened and instantly began to inspect Houjo's form. He frowned, not seeing what she could possibly see in this normal average-looking boy.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that," Houjo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked a bit taken back when he noticed just how packed the café was, "But I think that Higurashi and I do have something special."

Kagome let out a choked noise and clenched her hands in response, effectively breaking the pencil she was holding, "Houjo-kun," She could practically feel the killing auras rising up, " _What_ are you talking about?" She blanched, but went largely ignored.

Kurama's eyes flashed gold and an eerie smile set upon his pretty face, "Kagome," He began in a calm tone, "Is it possible that you are dating this young man?" He curled his fingers in when they unconsciously sharpened into claws, "You never mentioned such a thing."

"Priestess," Gilgamesh slammed his cup down, "I will not tolerate unfaithfulness and if I must, I will force you to submit and kneel before me," His bloodthirsty eyes settled upon Houjo, "Such a mongrel is unworthy of even life."

"Kagome," Nanami attempted to smile, though it came out more of a grimace, "How come you never said you had a boyfriend?" She eyed Houjo and felt an abrupt irritation, "I'm sure I could keep you happier." She murmured with a pout.

Levi let out a noise of annoyance, fingering the butter knife before him as Kagome seemed to grow redder and redder by the second, "Damn brat," He almost rolled his eyes, "Just come out and say it."

Kaneki bit at his hand and he tried to resist the urge to take a bite out of Houjo's smiling face, even though he felt no such hunger at the time.

"Well," Yato bounced up to Kagome and leaned against her, "If you want a boyfriend while serving under me, you can have one," His face, however, showed utter confusion, "But why would you want one when you have me - your very own Kami to devote your whole self to~?"

Sebastian said nothing in his corner and simply wondered how unappealing the boy's soul would taste later on for daring to claim the Miko and in front of so many at that.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome pushed Yato away and crossed her arms over her chest as her face burned from all the attention, "Houjo-kun is just a friend from school!" She glared at her customers, who had a variety of emotions.

"You don't need to be shy, Higurashi," Houjo tilted his head like a cute puppy, "We went on a few dates before, haven't we?" His face suddenly brightened as a realisation came over him, "It's nothing to be embarrassed over!"

"Yeah hell it is," Aomine said bluntly, "You're... _normal_." He scrunched his nose up like it was an offence.

"Look, Houjo-kun," Kagome sighed, feeling a headache coming on, "We haven't been on a date in over a year," She tiredly pointed to the last table that was free, "Did you come here for tea or coffee?"

Houjo nodded with a smile, still rather oblivious to the death glares he was receiving, "You look cute in your uniform, Higurashi," He said as he was seated, "I wish I knew about this earlier."

 _'And I wish you never found out,'_ Kagome thought as a strained smile overcame her features and wondered if it was an impressive feat to remain so naive to the killing intent in the café, "I'll be right back with your tea."

He would survive a few moments without her supervision.

Hopefully.


	25. The Avengers

Disclaimer: I own nothing

For: JustLilNay, xXCrossoverLoverXx, FlowingSakura, Carolyn12, and Guest

* * *

The Avengers

* * *

 _'Should I?'_

Kagome glanced at Kiku from the corners of her eyes, wondering if being blunt was the right way to go, especially since he seemed to know her from somewhere.

She was dying to know what exactly he was.

"Kagome-sama," Japan smiled, noticing that she was trying to not outright stare at him, "The tea is wonderful," He began, feeling warmth build up in him just from her attention alone, "Is there something you would like to ask?"

"Oh!" Kagome widened her eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had caught her, "Well, ano..." She fiddled with her hands, still not sure if it was polite to ask, "Kiku-sama, I was just wondering–!"

"Told you they existed!"

The two quickly looked up when the door to the café opened and in walked two men. It was also not hard to notice that one looked far more enthusiastic than the other.

The large blond man seemed almost nervous as his eyes darted around, "Should we even be here?" He asked quietly of his dark-haired companion, "It seems a little... _degrading_."

"Oh, lighten up, Cap!" Tony patted Steve's shoulder before his entire face seemed to brighten once he noticed a certain someone, "It's not a forced establishment or anything! It's just a Maid Café. It's a must when you visit to sight see in Tokyo."

Japan inhaled deeply and his pale face seemed to redden at the sight of the two men, "Stony." He mumbled, quickly grabbing his notepad to furiously scribble something down.

"Hello, Master-sama and Master-sama," Kagome smiled at the two foreigners, choosing to speak English since they had just been speaking it themselves, "I am Kagome Higurashi. Would you like to take a seat?"

Steve almost choked, seeing just how short the skirt was on the girl, revealing her rather attractive thigh high stocking-clad legs, "M-Miss, you're..." He trailed off, not quite used to the modern world yet.

"Well, well," Tony licked his lips, putting on his usual seductive expression as he sauntered up to the pretty little maid, "What's your number, kitten?"

Kagome's brow shot up her forehead, _'He works fast,'_ She resisted the urge to sigh and wondered why she couldn't have normal customers for once, _'At least he's not a God.'_

"Stark!" Steve hissed, looking rather mortified, "She's a child!" He frowned when Tony simply rolled his eyes at him in response.

"Hey, as long as she's eighteen, I'm good to go," Tony shrugged, turning back to Kagome, "So, what do you say?"

"I say that I'm not eighteen yet," Kagome retorted dryly, "Any more inappropriate comments and I will have to ask you to leave."

"I apologise, Miss," Steve rubbed his temple, "Stark here believes the rules do not apply to him," He glared at Tony, "I will keep him in line if we don't get kicked out first."

"Damn, you're some pretty hot jail bait," Tony whistled, "Too bad, we could have had some fun." He moved towards a table, sitting down as if he owned the place.

 _'Jail bait? What does that mean?'_ Kagome thought sullenly, knowing she wasn't good with English slang, "Coffee? Tea?" She offered.

"Coffee, please," Steve said before putting out his hand, "Rogers. Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, just waiting for the recognition.

And yet, he received absolutely none.

Both Steve and Tony glanced at each other, a bit surprised since they were known world-wide at this point.

Japan, who had stayed silent as he scribbled down his latest doujinshi ideas, finally spoke up, "Kagome-sama, are you unaware of the Avengers?" He asked, not noticing the frown he earned from Steve.

"The who?" Kagome blinked, looking completely clueless, "I've never heard of anything like that." She admitted, slightly confused when Tony looked at her like she was an idiot.

"A little worship would be nice," Tony snarked, disbelieving that someone had _not_ heard of them, "We only saved the world, you know."

"Stark," Steve sighed as Kagome's expression turned into something that resembled annoyance, "Just stay silent for once." He said, but went largely ignored.

"Well," Kagome huffed, "Guess what? You're not the only ones who have saved the world," Her eye twitched, "Now, coffee or tea?"

Japan gasped as Tony was struck dumbfounded and he went right back to scribbling on his notepad with his newest doujinshi idea that was a little too explicit to say out loud.

 _Steve Rogers x Kagome Higurashi x Tony Stark_

"Now," The nation murmured to himself, tapping the pen against his lips, "I just need to think of a new ship name."

Poor, poor Kagome...


End file.
